dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Sinclair II
Charles Festus Sinclair II is the illegitimate son between star-crossed lovers Cassandra Sinclair-Fleming and Francis Joiner III, and the older brother to Frances Grace. Through his mother he is the older half-brother to Jolene and through his father he is the older half-brother to David, Patrick and Will. Background Early life Running Away Storyline Charles Sinclair II/Storyline Personality Appearance Charles bares a close resemblance to his sister Frances as the two both have breath taking amber eyes that look like a strong cats. But he share similarities with his other sister Jolene as well as many described him as "pretty but not eye catching." Charles also had a birth mark in the shape of star on his left rib cage. He was also born with a sixth finger on his left hand that was cut off at birth which left a scar. Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Charles posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Charles possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Charles can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Charles, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to his mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood he is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Wallcrawling: He is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: Charles can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Blasts: Charles can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Perception: Charles can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Telekinesis: Charles had the ability to move objects as well as individuals with his mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. Magic: As a Cambion he possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Charles is from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word meaning "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic name element hari meaning "army, warrior". * Festus is the Roman cognomen which possibly meant "festival, holiday" in Latin. This was the name of a Roman official in the New Testament. * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". Clair is the French form of Clara is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are ** Charles favorite foods are ; while her least favorite foods are ** Charles favorite drinks are ** His pastimes are ** His favorite animals are ** His favorite flowers are ** Charles can sleep up to ** His average bath time is ** His favorite artists are * He was raised Catholic unlike his mainly Jewish family. * He only appeared in the side story known as Holiday Warrior. * Charles identified as queer. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Joiner family Category:Sinclair family Category:Cambions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts